Technology
by Naruto396
Summary: Danny and his friends get stuck in a game created by Technus but when someone puts Technus back in the ghost zone and Danny and friends have to beat the game to find out who did it to save the lives of all there friends leads to a big adventure...
1. Chapter 1

"Now to put the DC romma maxicuted resteviala disk in the Lebrion2000!"declared Technus who was very proud of his work.

He was sweating with ignorance and was hoping no one would interfere with his domination.

He had escaped the ghost zone without breaking a sweat and was now sitting placidly on his chair and was creating his newest invention..

He kept on pressing buttons and smiled.

The only thing keeping him from his moment of glee was nothing he thought.

He also thought if there was anything that could beat him it surely wouldn't be able to conquer his invention.

He turned around and gasped.

* * *

Danny was just as gloomy as ever for he was about to go to school the only thing that interfered with his life.

He heard news that Technus broke out of the ghost zone.

Danny had been searching all night for him but no luck.

He was walking towards school when he saw that the weather had changed.

He quickly ran inside and was soaking wet.

Dash laughed at him and grabbed him.

He shoved Danny in his locker.

' Ewww it smells like dirty socks in here.' Danny thought.

He change ghost and turned invisible.

He got out of the locker and smiled Dash was trying to impress Paulina.

Danny thought of an idea and laughed.

He pulled down Dash's pants which revealed Dash's heart spotted underwear.

Paulina screamed and ran away.

Danny changed back human and laughed.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled.

'How come he's after me!'Danny thought.'He doesn't know it was me!'

When Mr.Lancer's class began Danny had not but one black eye but two and a half fractured arm.

Mr.Lancer passed out papers.

"Okay class today we are having a pop quiz."

The whole class moaned and huffed.

"Don't give me that or you will have to take two pop quizzes."

The class quickly changed there attitude and put on a fake smile.

"Okay when you are done sit quietly."

Danny answered False on does an octopus have 8 legs.

Danny thought not nothing on earth has that many legs.

Tucker and Sam were the first ones done.

Danny guessed so he could pretend he knew them all to and turned it in.

When everyone was done they were excused from class but Mr.Lancer grabbed Danny and said, "You sir can retake the quiz for you have done the impossible. You have got everyone of them wrong on a 5 question True or False quiz."

Danny was actually surprised that he answered them all wrong for he truly thought no being on earth would have 8 legs.

Anyhow after an hour or two he finally got all them right and turned them in.

He was excused from class too.

He was walking home again when he notice it wasn't raining no more.

Danny opened the door to his house and walked upstairs before anyone would question him.

He fell asleep watching a new show called _The Fairly Odd Parents._


	2. Chapter 2

"Noooo!"Technus screeched as he saw the stranger come in. "You will ruin everything!"

"As I do not plan to do." added the stranger.

"I only came to ask a favor for I have acknowledged your talent and would love it if you would hand over your invention or shall I except it you want to use force."

"I will never hand it over for I am Technus creator of all technology..."Technus went on.

"You might want to consider that?"

"No!"

"Very well."

All of a sudden Technus was screaming for help.

"How about now?"

"Nooooo!"Technus conflicted.

Then Technus's body was a bubbling and all of a sudden it exploded.

"Well then clone now that he is out of the picture I guess we can get started then."

"Master did you ... kill him?"

"No. His body will accumulate and he will be back to normal like it never happened kind of like he lost his memory ... no injuries I could say. . ."

"For a second I thought he was dead."

"No he is not! I would not be that abhorrent... but Danny Phantom is another story. See look his body is already back to normal."

Technus moaned and asked, "Where am I?"

"You was just about to leave and go back into the ghost zone like a good little ghost."

Technus of course did just that like a helpless child.

"Okay let's see what I can do to change that repugnant little ghost's invention.."

The stranger laughed as he changed the game into a whole different level.

He then published it on air.

* * *

Danny was gloomy when he woke up.

He realized it was a Saturday.

Oh no he thought he was going to be late on watching a movie at the theater with Tucker and Sam.

He put on his clothes and went out.

He ran to the theater and there stood Tucker and Sam.

"What took you so long dude?" Tucker asked sympathetically.

"I overslept."

"Oh well the movie has already started so we will have to watch something else." Sam said.

"Not if I can help it."Danny said.

Danny turned ghost and went in the theater invisible.

He rewound the tape in the screening room.

The movie was stopped and at the beginning.

Danny went outside and turned back to normal and got beside Tucker and Sam.

They watched the movie.

It was called _The Game Plan_.

When the movie was over they knew there tickets were well spent for it was a spectacular movie.

They went home after eating at Nasty Burger.

Danny was happy for once this week he had fun.

He opened the door and Jack his dad was waiting for him.

There in his hand was a game called Destruction.

Jack talked about it while Danny had no care.

Danny went upstairs.

He went to sleep for he had a rough day.

He still wished he could stay up for he was going to watch more tv but decided not too.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's the sells going clone."the stranger asked.

"Great, sir. If we keep this up then the whole world will be under control!"

"Yes but that is not what I want clone for I desire Danny Phantom the most and I do nor care about anyone else. If necessary you shall obliterate them. for all I care."

"Yes sire."

"Okay now I have not one but yet for how is the sells going in the ghost zone?"

"... Well . . . sir not very good."

"Okay then I will give up on the ghost zone send back the sells and bring the games back."

"Sir what do you mean games?"asked the clone.

"Do you not recall what I am even doing?" the stranger asked madly.

"N-n-n no sir."the clone said sadly.

"You are making me mad clone for I am selling these games which they will play but when opening the game they go in the game. It is a virtual game which they have to beat kind of real life but when they die in the game they come to me in a room.." the stranger said.

"The object of the game is to get to me. And defeat me."he went on.

"But you aren't in the game sir."the clone said.

"Not now."

He himself opened the game.

He and his clone was transformed in the game.

He laughed.

"I am now ain't I".

"Yes sire."

"Oh yeah the name of the game which I named myself is Destruction.

* * *

It was a typical day for Danny.

The only thing different was that it was more boring than usual.

He was walking across the road when he saw Tucker and Sam.

They went towards him right away.

He could tell they were in a bored mood too.

"Hey guys how about we go to that new Gamer Game A.rcade?"Danny asked deliriously.

"Yeah but I am flat broke."Tucker said.

Sam shook her head in agreement.

Danny did not want to use his money that he was saving for the Corvette he wanted when he could drive but thought that would be a while from now and decided he would spend a little of the savings.

"I ... have the money." Danny said disorderly.

"Really!"Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah ... sure I do." Danny said uncertain.

They went to the Gamer Game Arcade.

Danny figured he would get the $200 credits.

He bought them and they got there credits.

(You slide them in a game's card reader and you can do the game. The more tickets you get from the game's you save you get a better prize. Trust me a kid would understand perfectly.)

Danny handed them a card each.

Tucker took off and so did Sam.

Danny was kind of out taken by the sudden impact but carried on.

He decided he would try this game.

It was a game where you throw a ball and if it hits the hoop you win tickets.

He slid the credit threw the reader and played.

He adjusted his movement and threw it.

It glided through the air.

It hit the hoop and he won.

The tickets popped out but the only thing was it kept going.

He counted his tickets of a total 200 tickets and grabbed a sack to put them in.

He was happy so he tried another game.

It was much tougher.

It was a game where you pulled the leaver and the ball would roll around the wheel and which one it dropped on was your prize tickets.

He pulled the lever and it was slowing down.

The ball landed on 2 tickets.

Danny grew mad and tried to get over it.

He saw Tucker and Sam and was going to impress them with his tickets but decided not to tell them about his last game.

But when they came near him they were carrying 20 sacks of tickets.

Danny's mouth dropped and he hid his.

"Danny will you hold some for us?"Sam asked.

"Uh . . . sure."

Danny helped.

Danny quickly used his card for they had already used both of there's.

He ended up with 12 sacks of tickets.

They gave there tickets to the woman standing at the counter.

The woman counted the tickets in the machine.

She said in glum morose voice "Congrats honey ya have the highest tickets of the day of a total of 27803733 tickets. But the bad new is we are all out of good prizes so we will give ya something else."

She handed them $200 dollars each.

Danny was more happy than Tucker and Sam for they expected more but Danny got $200 back of his life savings.

They went home.

Of course Danny was the happiest and the only one happy.

Tucker and Sam were expecting a 22" to 92" screen tv or a virtual laser game.

Danny went home but thought of something.

He wondered if there was anything that could make his day better.

He opened the game Destruction his father was talking about.

'Wonder what game station it is on."

All of a sudden he was transformed in the game.

He saw a world of chaos.

It was terrible.

There were bony like creatures around everywhere.

He gasped as he saw one pulverizing a defenseless dog.

Danny stared at the sight and thought 'Oh so this is the game station.'


	4. Chapter 4

The stranger was sitting on his throne with delectation.

"Clone will you do me a favor."

"Yes sir."the clone said sullenly.

"I would appreciate it if you told me the where about's of Danny Phantom a.k.a. Danny Fenton."

"Sir he is in the game and apparently by our visors does not know what he is doing."

"Good then keep it that way for I like my identity secret."

"Yes sir."the clone said in an even gloomier voice.

The stranger's plan was simple.

He was planning on killing Danny and ruling the world.

Of course there was one person he would not destroy and it sure wasn't his old college friend.

He was growing impatient but knew when Danny reached his world on the game that was when things get interesting... unless Danny didn't survive that far...

* * *

"Help!"Tucker cried. 

Danny heard the cry and saw Tucker getting hit by one of those skinny boney things.

Danny changed form and defeated the little things.

"Thanks dude!"Tucker said.

"How did you get in the game anyway?"Danny demanded.

"Me and Sam spent our money on the game."Tucker said.

"Oh so you wasted it on this game but what about the extra $100?"

"Oh we were going to give it to you."

"Okay now would be a good time."

"But ... we decided not."Tucker said in an wearisome voice.

"Thanks Tuck thanks."Danny said sarcastically. "So where is Sam?"

"Oh that's a long story."Tucker said happy to change the situation.

"Well it goes like this. Sam was captured hostage until we find the green emerald of Tregog Town. We have to defeat the ruler of Tregog Town that kills there people everyday. Oh yeah Paulina will be hanged on day 3. Plus the last time I saw Sam she was yelling, "LET PAULINA HANG!"

"Wow."Danny said.

They walked to the leader of Tregog.

"Young boy have you found the dang emerald yet or do I have to tell you again not to come unless you found it!"the bony figure said in a disorderly voice.

Danny was not going to just take that he was going to do something about it.

He changed ghost and went in the door.

He saw Paulina lining up to get hanged.

He also saw Sam in a cage yelling, "Oh yeah Paulina hang oh yeah Paulina hang oh yeah!..."

'Wow sam doesn't like Paulina...' Danny thought.

He went towards the hanger.

Paulina was putting her head in the rope with force an she was screaming, "I'm to pretty to die!"

Danny flew there and accidently got his neck in the hanger.

Cccraaacckkk.

Sam gasped with an astonished Tucker.

**DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**HI am not doing the next chapter i have decided if i don't at least get more people to review.**

**THANKS**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPPDPDPDPDDPPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPD**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Now young Danny has made it this far..."the stranger said in a dreary voice. 

"Do you want me to do something of the matter?" the clone interrogated.

"No if you was to reveal your identity than mine would be gone as fast a chicken can lay eggs gone!"the stranger acrimoniously said.

"Sorry sir. But why do keep on saying i am a clone i am a ghost."

"Oh well just act like your a clone for this adventure for it will leave them clueless."

"We will just have to be patient for it will take time. aha"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sam gasped with an astonished Tucker.

Danny turned pale and his face turned green.

He had a sickened face look.

But fortunately his face was melting and it was a duplicate.

It disappeared into thin air with everyones relief.

Danny was flying through the air.

He grabbed Paulina and Tucker and he flew outside.

They were finally safe.

"Whew, you had me worried there for a second dude." Tucker said stupidly.

"Yeah i had myself worried Tuck." Danny answered.

Paulina was too busy making sure she didn't break a nail to notice what they were saying.

The only thing was Danny wished he grabbed Sam as well.

Danny was trying to ignore the fact that Paulina was following them but couldn't... for she was following them the whole entire time they were there.

"Oh ghost kid you are so dreamy."Paulina went on.

Danny could tell Tucker was getting tired of Paulina hanging around too.

All of a sudden they heard Sam's voice saying "Danny wait up."

It was Sam.

She was catching up with them until she saw Paulina.

She grinned and whispered in Danny's ear "What's she doing here?"

Danny whispered back "She won't quit following us."

Sam told him in his ear where Paulina couldn't here how she escaped.

"Do you like the ghost kid too?" Paulina asked.

Sam blushed and said "No ... why would you say such a thing!"

They all walked towards a building with guards guarding the door.

Tucker said "Don't sweat it I got this one."

He used a mega cheat.

All of a sudden a whirlpool formed and destroyed all the guards.

Tucker was out-standed by his work.

They rushed towards the door seeing all the dead guards on the floor.

They all saw three ghost.

There was Ember , Technus , and Skulker.

Paulina screamed giving away there position.

All the ghost rushed towards them.

Paulina ran in circles screaming " I am too pretty to die!"

Danny saw the three ghost were just robots of those three ghost.

Skulker used all his weapons on Paulina.

Paulina screamed and Sam jumped in front of her.

Sam fell to the floor.

Danny yelled and tried to see if she was alive but Ember bashed him on the head.

Danny's mouth jumped open as the attack hit him.

He noticed the emerald in Ember's guitar.

He saw Sam...

She was dead.

* * *

"Ahah!"the stranger laughed, "See we won't have to do a thing but watch the fight plus his girlfriend is dead! There she is in our room" 

(If you remember when you die in the game you go to the room beside the stranger who made it)

Danny let a tear drop from his face but instead of getting sad got mad.

He punched Skulker against the wall.

Skulker's head popped off.

(Remember it is a robot)

Danny knew for sure it was a robot now.

He used his ice powers to freeze it.

It exploded on the robotic Technus but Technus didn't go down alone.

Technus exploded on Tucker who was lead dead too.

"What do you know clone they killed Tucker too. Look there he is!"the stranger said.

He pointed to the room where Sam and Tucker were.

Danny was growing mad.

But that nearly didn't do for Ember played her guitar which knocked Paulina to the floor.

Paulina lay dead on the floor as well.

* * *

"Man these robotic enemies are doing great."the stranger exclaimed. 

"Yes indeed master."the clone stuttered.

This time Paulina was in the room too.

Danny stared as the robotic Ember heading towards him.

He closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

He was getting frustrated with this.

He grew power after power and he smiled.

He jumped in the air and smashed Ember against the wall and punched her.

Then he picked up the remains of Skulker and Technus and threw them at her.

Ember corded her guitar which caused him knock to the ground.

All of a sudden the parts of the robots were growing back to life.

They were forming the robotic Skulker and Technus to life.

Danny thought 'You have got to be kidding me.'

The three ghost ambushed him.

All of a sudden he felt his energy draining.

He turned around.

Technus was using his powers to drain his energy.

Danny was hopeless.

They kept punching him.

Danny had bruises everywhere.

He choked as they kept hitting him.

Danny almost lost hope until there was a sudden impact from the window.

Glass busted everywhere and there stood Danni.

* * *

"Uh how did she get in the game!"the stranger yelled. 

"Sir she must have bought the game."the clone said.

"No matter they still can't get to me... and by boilical truth you are my creation so you are a clone!"

"Fine ... Mr. Grumpy."

"What ?"the stranger asked in a tone.

"Nothing..."the clone said.

* * *

It was Danni who busted the glass and made a deafening appearance.

Danni smiled and said, "Maybe this will even the odds."

She slammed Ember across the head. (There's no telling how many times Ember did that to Danny.)

The robotic Ember's head fell and she started going crazy.

She hit everything in her place and ended up killing her own robotic teammate Technus.

They both exploded for good now.

Danny got up but fell.

"Don't worry you just stay there I will take care of everything."Danni said.

She ran towards the robotic Skulker and knocked him to the ground.

The robotic Skulker tried to get up but couldn't because of his weight.

Danni used one more plasma beam to finish the job.

The robotic Skulker was as good as gone.

Danny was amazed that he couldn't beat them and Danni could.

"Are you okay?"Danni demanded.

"Yeah."Danny responded. "Well we better get out of here."

"If it makes you feel better your friends are not dead."Danni said.

"How I saw them with my own two eyes."Danny yelped.

"Check if there still there."

Danny checked and couldn't find them.

"Where are they."Danny questioned.

"There at whoever created the game's I saw him but not enough to know anything but he's a men. I know he had a clone of a woman with orange hair and looked like your mom. I only wish I knew who it was though..."Danni said.

"Men how did you know this you aren't as robot too are you?"Danny asked.

"No silly! I know this cause I opened the game too but apparently I know a lot more than you!"Danni laughed.

They walked out of the place carrying the emerald which was in Ember's head busting guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you know clone they might actually make it to us after all but they will have to get passed the next world to do so."the stranger said with pride.

"I see sir but that girl knows a lot more and might be good use to him."the clone said in a worried voice.

"Oh you mean Danni yes she might not just be as good use to him but us as well."the stranger said. "Call in more forces for the next world and make it harder!"

All of a sudden there was a noise.

The stranger turned around it was Valerie Gray.

"Now time to destroy you and end this game!"she called.

"Oh why must there be so many disturbances!"the stranger yelled.

* * *

Danny was at the building where they were asking for the emerald of Tregog Town. 

They handed it to the bony little man and the little man didn't say thanks or anything except a grin.

All of a sudden they were in a new world.

Danny and Danni both knew it was world 2.

This time it was a world of flowers and rabbits and rainbows.

"Wow I vote this world any day!"Danni cried.

Danny agreed.

They headed towards a cookie house and opened the chocolate door.

There stood the ugliest old woman in the world.

She wore a black hat like a witch and had moles all over her face.

She was wearing a short skirt and had the tiniest legs.

She was also bare footed and was filthy

Danny and Danni both tried to say something but it came out as choke.

Instead they ran.

For some reason everything changed and they were in world 3.

"No Valerie you are tampering with world 2 now Danny and Danni have gone to my world!"the stranger called.

* * *

Danny and Danni were both clueless but happy at the same time. 

They saw someone and a clone.

Then they saw Valerie circling around the stranger and the clone.

Then Danny knew what was happening clearly.

He rushed up there and at last the stranger was revealed ... and the clone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Vlad Master's and his clone of Maddie.

They were shocked to see there arrival.

Vlad grew mad.

He pressed a button which made his only friend that he created disappear.

"Okay this is not what I planned but if you want to I will let you look at your friends."Vlad mysteriously said.

He pointed to the room where they were being held hostage.

Vlad laughed and said you want me to let them out then fine but don't forget _everything_ that has lost in this game goes there.

The door opened and out leaped not only Paulina, Tucker, and Sam but the robotic Skulker, Technus, and Ember.

Vlad laughed and said, "Did you even know it was me Danny because this is not how I planned this but what can you do."

"You're an even crazier frootloop than I thought!" Danny cried.

Vlad tried to ignore his fabulous comment.

All the ghost dead ended Danny.

Valerie went after Vlad.

Vlad was mad at the change of plans and knew everthing was going bad but it would end in him winning.

Valerie used the weapons that Vlad gave her and bashed Vlad against the head.

"Oh butter biscuits." Vlad said as he was knocked sideways.

Danny was not going to let Daniel upstage him so he used his ice powers to freeze all the robotic ghost and threw them against Vlad.

Vlad turned around and yelled.

All the robotics exploded on him and they were gone for good.

Vlad cursed and grew a grin.

"You think you can beat me!"

He let out his power in one burst and Valerie, Daniel, and Danny fell to the wall.

"You Valerie thought you was a super hero helping the world once but really killed the innocent! Ha and you have the shame to wear that ridiculous ghost hunting equipment I gave to you!"Vlad said in a mimicry voice.

Vlad walked towards her as she was un-conscience and squeezed her arm breaking the bone.

"Quit you will hurt her!" Daniel said with a sudden tear.

"Oh you thank you're a hero when you was a failure to the world and went around asking for help on finding Danny Phantom!"Vlad said with pride.

He smacked her in the face leaving a bruise on Daniel's face.

"Oh and I can't forget the failure of a ghost hero Danny Phantom who don't know 2+3." Vlad said laughing.

He kicked Danny in the face and kept on kicking.

Daniel was to weak to do anything and Valerie couldn't move on account of her hand nearly broken.

Danny was suffering great damage and was trying to move but couldn't.

He looked one last time at Vlad and shut his eyes.

All of a sudden Vlad felt something holding his feet.

It was Sam and Tucker (Paulina was afraid she would brake a nail plus Paulina didn't have a clue on what earth was going on!) who were trying to help but got hurt instead for Vlad used a ghost beam to move them aside.

All of a sudden there was a blast from the game and it shut down.

"No! This will ruin everything. Who could have the power!"Vlad said in a stuttered voice.

Everything in the game shut down and came out of the game.

Everything was back to normal and everyone was safe except for Danny, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and Daniel who could not move and just sat there beside the wall.

There stood the ghost who changed everything back to normal and was ready to fight Vlad.

It was ...


	9. Chapter 9

"Well no surprise that it was the only ghost in the ghost zone that could destroy the world. No matter you do not stand a chance against me Clockwork for I am the most ultimate ghost in the ghost zone!"Vlad smirked.

"Lets just see who is superior Vlad Masters."Clockwork responded with no movement at all.

They took there battling stands and started the fight.

Clockwork threw his staff at Vlad's head.

Vlad caught it and threw it back.

Clockwork smiled.

"Is that the best you got!" Vlad said.

Suddenly there was an explosion on Vlad.

Vlad grinned and knew he underestimated him for when he trew the staff he left a tiny clock bomb ticking on his shoulder.

"Very well if you want to play like that no hard feeling when I break you clocks." Vlad said with amusement.

Danny couldn't even see it but Vlad had managed to run towards Clockwork and kicked him.

Clockwork smiled and grabbed his leg.

He swung it around for a second and instead of letting go he got faster.

"Whhatt aree yoouuu doooinnngg?" Vlad asked while he was being swung.

Clockwork let a burst of his energy out and finally threw him to the wall.

Vlad landed flat on his head nearly dead.

He almost passed out but his anger overcame that.

Vlad ran towards Clockwork again and they stopped playing around.

Vlad duplicated his form and kicked Clockwork up in the air.

He grabbed him and swung him in the air in circles.

Finally he let go leading Clockwork helpless on falling to the ground in a excellent speed.

Clockwork did not go down though for he grabbed the guitar of Ember's laying on the floor and used it to land on.

He finally used an attack.

He let out a beam of white.

It hit Vlad only kept on hitting him.

Vlad was being hit on the ground while Clockwork gathered his strength.

Finally Vlad got up and grabbed the white beam.

His hand was soaring with bruises for the holding it.

He threw it at Clockwork but Clockwork caught it and pushed his energy in to it.

He threw it back and ran towards Vlad.

Vlad duplicated his form and the attack missed.

Clockwork was hitting all the 100 clones.

The real Vlad snuck up from behind him and banged him across the head but missed.

Clockwork ducked and slid around Vlad forming energy.

Vlad was being carried away from the strong energy and Clockwork let out a wail kind of like Danny's but it instead of hitting his opponent let Clockwork gain energy.

Vlad was tired of this.

He used a purplish beam which hit Clockwork but reflected back to Vlad with an invincible force.

Vlad dodged it and punched Clockwork but Clockwork was just toying with him.

At last Clockwork was going to actually do something.

He said, "Time Out!"

All of a sudden everything froze but him as he hit the ground with the staff. (Time froze)

He picked up Vlad and transported into Ghost Jail.

He went back to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin where they all where.

Clockwork said, "Time In!"

He disappeared as they woke from there freeze.

"Wow Clockwork is strong!" Danny said with amazement.

"Yeah I know!"Paulina said.

"Yeah ..." Sam said.

They all went home on one of Vlad's jets.

"You know Danny I well...I kind of like yo.."Sam stuttered as she saw Paulina show up.

"Ghostkid I never did thank you for saving me!"she said.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

"What were you saying Sam?"Danny asked dreaming into the sky.

"Nothing but maybe your girlfriend knows! I mean she sure happens to know a lot about your secret identity and she must have been your friend since pre-k!"Sam yelled as she ran off.

Danny could not understand.

He was left clueless pondering what Sam meant.

Meanwhile Vlad in Jail it was time for presents delivery.

Vlad gasped and saw a huge box with his name.

He opened it and there was a note saying: _Dear Vlad Best Wishes in prison and here is a present after all you always wanted some cats. Danny_

"What on earth is the boy talking about?" asked Vlad mad.

All of a sudden out popped 20 cats from the box and circled around Vlad being amused.

"Oh butterbiscuits!"Vlad cried as he fell to the ground being licked by cats.

* * *

**_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD_**

**I finally finished! and I hope you liked it. ****THANKS A lot! (thank you for reading) Please give me ideas for my next story. I have decided to delete The Tournament Redone/ soooooorrryy but it was kind of boring. Thanks for reading and please i neeed ideas for my next story so please give me some ideas. Thanks**

**_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_ **


End file.
